


Safe

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't write any back story to this because I didn't feel like it, but Dad and Dave have already established a long-term relationship by this point.  This is a depiction of two lovers who already know each other very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

\--pipefan413 [PF] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 5:23pm—

TG: Dad  
PF: I’m here, David. How was your day?  
TG: youd think that by now they would have learned not to give midterms on mondays nobodys going to pass do you really think college students spent the whole fucking weekend studying or was my face plastered against some dudes second cousin once removeds couch for so long i have the pattern engraved in the side of my face forever  
PF: I’m sorry that the midterm was stressful for you. I also know that you studied a lot harder than you’d like to admit  
TG: sure you can believe that ok whatever  
PF: Do you have any important assignments due tomorrow?  
TG: define important because my fucking biology teacher thinks giving us fifth grade dittos that hes copied over and over since 1973 is a great way for me to spend my time wisely  
PF: David  
TG: what  
PF: Do you have any important assignments due tomorrow. Don’t make me ask a third time.  
TG: im sorry  
TG: no Dad i dont have anything due tomorrow  
PF: Good. You know it’s my job to make sure you’re on track with your responsibilities.  
TG: yeah  
PF: Then how would you like to come over, and I can relieve some of that stress for you?  
TG: fuck i thought youd never ask  
PF: I thought you might like that. Be over at six.  
TG: yes Dad

 

Dave stared at the words on the screen and, as usually happened when he had a conversation that ended like this, struggled to keep his deadpan expression in place. It was only years of Bro’s training and practice that kept the corner of his mouth from turning up, kept the blush of excitement from rising to his cheeks. Not that it mattered all that much when he was alone in his own room; but he never felt safe to express any of his emotions relating to…particular things in Bro’s apartment. His brother always seemed to have a creepy sixth sense about him; if Dave so much as blinked his eyes the wrong way he felt like he would somehow know.

And no one knew. Okay, that was a lie. Rose knew. But she knew everything; and he truly trusted her to never tell anyone. Anyone being both being Bro and John. John especially. He had no idea that while he was away at school, Dave was still going over his house, just as often as he had before John left. Maybe even more often. 

There was more than one reason why Dave stayed home to go to community college.

Dave didn’t even blink as the avalanche of smuppets rained down on him when he opened his door. He stepped over them, knowing Bro got upset whenever a shoeprint would appear on one, and he didn’t feel like upsetting Bro now. He still always kept his guard up in the hall; he never knew when a ninja star would suddenly come flying at him from somewhere. Even though he hadn’t been caught off guard in years, Bro still couldn’t be trusted to ever actually give that game up. So he remained on edge at all times in his house, until he grabbed his jacket off the hook, shoved his keys into his pocket, and headed down to the parking garage that belonged to their apartment building.

The doorbell rang, and Mr. Egbert opened it promptly, because he’d been waiting.

“Exactly on time, David.” he said, and Dave’s heart fluttered already, just at the sight of him, just at the sound of his approving voice. Fuck, did Dave crave that approval; it did strange and amazing things to him that nothing else in the world could make him feel like. It was like a soothing cold drink on a hot day; a comfortable bed after a long night. Dave would do anything to earn it.

“Thanks, Dad.” he said as he stepped into the house, and Dad shut the door softly behind him, shutting out the rest of the world, and Dave relaxed. Everything changed whenever Dad shut that door; whenever everything else that existed ceased to matter, and it became just Dave and his Dad.

Dad reached up and placed his fingertips on Dave’s cheek, and he allowed them to grow warm at his touch. He allowed the blush to rise as he closed his eyes and leaned into the hand he trusted, needed. He was greeted by Dad’s full, warm palm pressed against his cheek, and he sighed dreamily.

“I know you studied your hardest, David.” Dad said, and Dave opened his eyes to see Dad’s face regarding him with approval. He stepped closer, their bodies only inches apart, and reached up with his free hand to pull the zipper of Dave’s coat down. “I know you didn’t party all weekend.”

His strong, sure hands slid themselves to Dave’s shoulders and slipped his jacket off. Dave let his arms hang passively at his sides as he let Dad take his coat off for him, and hang it just so on the hook by the door. He turned around and gazed at Dave fondly, just like a father should, just like Dave craved. Dave didn’t need to be told to take his shoes and socks off and leave them at the door; he did it automatically, having been taught more routines at this home than he had in his own.

“I didn’t. Just on Friday night.” Dave confessed. It was odd, he thought, to be the sort of person who pretended to party when he was actually studying, when most other students did things the other way. But most other students didn’t have a Dad who believed in them the way Dave did. Who encouraged him to do so well in school; who was so proud of him when he succeeded.

“You’re such a good boy, David.” Dad said, and heat tingled up Dave’s spine all the way to light his ears on fire. His eyelids fell halfway closed and he grew weak in his knees. He had such a weakness to being called that; he craved it; he needed it.

Dad stepped forward and enveloped Dave in his arms, his warm, gentle strength surrounding him, protecting him, keeping him safe. Dave curled into his chest, clasping the fabric of Dad’s perfectly pressed dress shirt between his fingers, knowing he was allowed to, knowing he was safe. Dad reached up one hand to slowly caress it through Dave’s blond hair, his lips planting a fatherly kiss on Dave’s forehead.

There was nowhere else in the world that Dave could let his guard down like this. Under no circumstances, ever, did he let his Strider mask fall away to reveal the true emotions underneath. But here, in the Egbert house, he always could. He trusted John, sure, but even more, he trusted Dad. He trusted that there would be no ninja stars flying at him, no swords planted in precarious places, no piles of smuppets raining down on him. There were no surprises under Dad’s roof. Everything was fair. Everything was safe.

Dad slid the backs of his fingers slowly down Dave’s cheek, and Dave closed his eyes to concentrate on how it felt. He could never close his eyes in front of Bro; he would take advantage of it instantly and Dave would find half his dinner eaten. But Dad. He trusted Dad. He felt the tension easing out of him as Dad’s fingers stroked his cheek. He felt himself let go of all the worries and troubles he carried throughout the day, as he let Dad take control. Dad’s fingers brushed over his shades and then slowly lifted them, folding them up neatly and placing them on an end table. Dave kept his eyes closed, to show Dad how unafraid he was. How much he trusted him.

He felt Dad’s lips gently kiss down the side of his face, and he gave a quiet gasp, and he was not made fun of for it. Dad’s light kisses traced over his lips and he held perfectly still, savoring it. Then Dad pushed his lips harder against him and he responded with a moan, his heart beating faster as his hands curled into the fabric of Dad’s shirt. Air rushed out of Dave’s nose as he sighed heavily and his knees grew weak and buckled.

“Whoa, there.” Dad said, his voice gentle and commanding as he wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist to hold him up. “Better have you lie down.” he said, and Dave moaned softly in protest when Dad’s body pulled away. His fingers slid gently down Dave’s arm, his fingers tracing over his red cotton sleeves until he clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers, binding Dave to himself in a way that no one else ever had.

Dad led Dave up the stairs and down the hall to his room, and Dave followed obediently, wordlessly, in a dazed fog of bliss that someone else was now in charge. Someone who was wiser and stronger than he was. Someone who gave a fuck about him.

Dad guided Dave to the side of his bed, which had the comforter removed, because it was ready to be used. Dad’s fingers slid slowly up Dave’s arms, across his shoulders, and then down his chest, and Dave did nothing to stop him. It was Dad’s right to touch him, however he pleased; and the flush in Dave’s cheeks grew warmer at his touch. His fingers reached the bottom of his shirt and slid softly under it, pulling it up.

“Lift your arms, David.” Dad said softly, but with power. Dave eagerly obeyed, lifting his arms above his head.

“Good boy.” Dad said, and Dave moaned and shivered, the pleasure at hearing Dad’s approval going right to his groin, making him flush even more. Dad lifted his shirt gracefully over his head and went to the closet, removing a hanger and putting it back properly. Dave kept his arms in the air, because he had not been instructed to do otherwise. Dad turned around and smiled sweetly at him. Fuck, he would do anything to see that smile.  
“You can put your arms down now, David.”

He gently lowered them to his sides, the skin on his bare chest growing little goosebumps in the cool air, making his nipples hard.

“Good boy.” Dad said again, his voice steady and even, though Dave could see a flush rising in his cheeks, as well.

“Fuck, I love when you say that.” Dave whispered, and he promptly received a smack on his ass.

“We don’t use language like that in this house.” Dad said softly, but Dave’s cheeks burned as he saw Dad’s soft smile. It was part of their routine, part of the game they played, and Dave knew Dad loved his role as much as he did. The moment they found out the similar but opposite desires they had, neither one of them was able to resist falling head first into each other.

“I’ll say whatever the fuck I want.” Dave replied, looking Dad directly in his gorgeous brown eyes as he said it, and though he could see the glint of enjoyment in his eyes, he kept his face stern. He shook his head.

“Then I have to teach you a lesson. Pants off.” he stated, and Dave’s entire face burned as his pulse rushed through his body. Excitement rose between his legs as his own hands went to undo the fly of his cargo pants, and he was sporting a fully hard erection when he bent down to pull the pants off by the bottoms of the legs. He stood and held them out to Dad, who took them and hummed softly to himself as he hung them up on a hanger, and put them in the closet.

Dave was now naked except for the white briefs that he wore on occasions that he visited Dad; because he knew how much he liked them. Dad turned around and let his eyes trace up Dave’s body from his ankles to his hardened cock, pausing for a moment there and then rising up the rest of the way to look Dave in the eyes.

Dad turned to sit on the edge of the bed, and gestured at his lap. Dave’s heart raced as he stretched face-down on the edge of the bed, his hardened dick pressed into Dad’s lap, his cotton-covered ass exposed to him. Dad lowered his hand gently and began to rub his palm over Dave’s ass in slow, purposeful circles, making blood race to his cock as it strained for release. He shifted just slightly, and then Dave was able to feel Dad’s erection pushing back up against him through his business slacks. Dave groaned and buried his face in the mattress.

“How many times did you curse this week, David?” Dad asked him.

“This week? I don’t fucking know, I’m not an accountant.”

Smack. Dad’s palm stung across his ass and Dave jumped.

“Oh, fuck.” Dave said, and he got another smack, and then a third, and then Dad stopped.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked, his voice steady and even, his free hand resting gently on Dave’s bare back.

“Fuck no.” Dave replied, and he received a few more smacks on his ass, and it felt so good. 

“How many times have you cursed this week? Don’t make me ask again.”

“I really don’t know.”

Smack. Dave groaned.

“More or less than a hundred?” Dad asked.

“Are you kidding? I cursed more than a hundred times just this morning.”

“Well, I can’t in good conscience spank you that many times.” Dad said.

Yes you can you can whack my ass all day and all night Dad please stop teasing me already Dave’s mind cried, and then he was rewarded with Dad’s firm, strong palm against his ass, in light, stinging blows. Each one made Dave’s ass more sensitive than the one before, and with each one his cock strained harder against Dad’s, grinding down into him as Dave became a puddle of jelly on the bed. He moaned softly and became lost in the sensation of Dad being in charge, of having authority. 

Eventually, it really started to hurt. Dave squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, completely used to not allowing himself to cry. But the assault on his ass was relentless, and he slowly permitted himself to let go. He was safe here. Dad would never punish him for showing emotion. He allowed his eyes to water; he allowed a tear or two to fall.

The spanking stopped, and again Dad was gently stroking his now very sensitive ass.

“Have you learned your lesson now, David?” he asked quietly, and Dave nodded.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Good boy.” Dad said, and Dave’s skin tingled with pleasure as Dad continued to rub his ass in a soothing, gentle manner. “Now turn over, and let me make it better.”

Dave’s pulse beat faster as he turned over, exposing his erection straining against the cloth of his briefs. He felt Dad’s erection pushing up against his ass, and then promptly forgot all about that as Dad’s fingers traced over his hip and around to stroke the lump in his briefs.

“Ohhhh, yessss….” Dave said softly as Dad’s hand gently stroked him, teasing him through the fabric. “Dad, please…”

Dad pushed down on Dave’s erection with the heel of his hand and rubbed it hard along his length. Dave bucked up into his warm touch as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Ohhhh…fuuuuuuuuuuck……..” Dave said, knowing what it would bring. When Dad’s strong hand spanked his cock he still jumped and cried out, but he was not punished for that. He never got in trouble with Dad for feeling things. He only got in trouble for running his mouth.

“Fuck…Dad…don’t stop…please…”

“With the way you’re speaking today, I don’t think I will be able to.” Dad said, and he smacked Dave’s cock again and again, until Dave truly could no longer hold back the tears in his eyes and he allowed himself to sob with release. Dad let him cry; he made him cry, because he wasn’t able to do it on his own. He let everything out then; all the stress of his job, the worry from college, the tenseness from living with Bro, the loneliness from his best friend being far away, everything. All the while, Dad was still touching his dick, making it even more sensitive until Dave was incredibly hard.

“Sssstop!” he cried, and the smacks stopped, and Dad’s gentle, strong hands were stroking the inside of Dave’s thighs.

“Can you watch your mouth, now?” Dad said softly, running the fingers of one hand up Dave’s chest, ghosting over his nipples, making whatever ability he had left to think vanish like smoke.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Good. Then I can finally help you relax. Lie down in the middle, on your back.” he commanded, and Dave ignored the burning in his dick and ass as he crawled around to do what he was told.

Dad rose to his feet and then turned around, still fully dressed while Dave was in nothing but his underwear. He smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on Dave’s forehead before bending to reach underneath. Dave heard the clinking of buckles and shut his eyes, excitement rushing through his body. He felt the leather as it wrapped around his wrist and was buckled closed, then tied to the post of Dad’s headboard.

He remained perfectly motionless while Dad calmly walked around to the other side of the bed, securing Dave’s other wrist firmly in place. He tried to move his arms and found them with only the wiggle room of the short rope, a few inches at best. He tugged on them a few times, so he could feel it, and once he was satisfied that he could not escape, he relaxed. It was okay. Dad had him. Dad was in charge and would protect him; Dave didn’t have to be strong anymore. He didn’t have to be on his toes.

Dad stood at the foot of the bed and leaned forward, his tie dangling down to brush the sheets as he did. He traced his palms up Dave’s thighs and over his hips, to hook his fingers into the waist band of his briefs. Dad lifted the elastic over the tip of his erection and slowly started to pull. Dave closed his eyes again as he felt himself become exposed, his dick at full attention for Dad to see. He pulled the underwear fully over Dave’s bare feet and then lay them neatly, on top of the dresser.

Dad then leaned down by the foot of the bed, and pulled up another leather restraint, this one tied to a rope attached to the leg of the bed. Dave wasn’t sure whether he prepared them like this in advance, or if he always kept them attached to his bed, and both ideas made him hot. He felt Dad’s warm, powerful hands buckle the leather around his ankle. He then walked to the last corner and secured Dave’s other ankle, and took a step back.

Dave tensed the muscles in all of his limbs and pulled, not to test the restraints, but to feel them. He knew Dad would never tie him up half-assed, as he had experienced a few times trying this sort of thing with other lovers his own age. They hadn’t known what they were doing, and he couldn’t really blame them- but once he found what he needed in Mr. Egbert, a person he already knew cared about him, he was no longer interested in anyone else. Possibly forever.

Dad was still standing at the foot of the bed. Dave watched as he deftly plucked his fedora from his head and set it down on top of his dresser. He then slowly loosened his tie, undoing the knot completely; not the sort of man who wore the same knot every day. He draped it over a handle of a dresser drawer, and then his fingers went up to the top button of his shirt.

Dave’s eyes were glued to the person in front of him as he slowly undid the buttons, one by one, with incredible patience, only to reveal an undershirt. Blood rushed through Dave’s veins anyway, his cock still stinging from his punishment, and now throbbing from this strip show, his ears burning and his cheeks flushed. 

Dad pulled the fabric slowly out of his pants, teasingly snail-paced. He then picked up his tie and walked calmly over to the closet, hanging up his shirt and tie before walking back to the foot of the bed, where Dave could see him. 

When he reached down to pull his undershirt over his head, Dave held his breath. He’d never actually seen Dad fully naked from this far away, where he could get such a good view before. He licked his lips and groaned as he saw a perfectly formed chest; not chiseled and hard, but not flabby, either. Dad had a patch of dark hair on his chest that Dave always loved to snuggle his face into, and it made him look amazingly manly. Yes, Dave was convinced that Dad was the perfect specimen of manliness.

Dad walked slowly over to the bathroom and disappeared inside. Dave heard the lid of the laundry hamper open and close, and then he returned, shirtless and sockless. 

Dad slowly unbuckled his belt, resting it on top of the dresser with Dave’s briefs. He then gracefully slid down his fly, bending only as far as was necessary to remove first one leg, than the other. Dave could do nothing but stare at his white-cotton-covered ass as he walked to the closet to hang up his pants, and then walked back in front of Dave’s vision.

He looked Dave right in the eyes when he grabbed the waist band of his briefs, pulling them down to reveal that he was as hard with desire as Dave was. He dropped them on top of the dresser- on top of Dave’s briefs, a statement that could only be made by a man who took such precise care about his clothes. Dad turned around and stared at the form of his lover splayed out on his bed, his eyes meticulously tracing over every part of Dave’s naked body until their gazes met.

Dad crawled up onto the bed, the heat of his body radiating down onto Dave as he lowered his lips and kissed him. Dave groaned up into his touch, arching his back, trying to get closer. He felt Dad’s strong palm push against the back of his head, holding him there, keeping him in place. Dad then pushed down, shoving Dave’s head into the pillows with his lips as he crushed his entire body with his own. Dave groaned into his mouth, his pulse racing, his skin on fire everywhere that Dad touched him. He was absolutely helpless; completely unable to move, and he knew it wasn’t because of the ropes. He never, ever wanted this moment to end.

Dad moved his lips away from Dave’s and started to kiss his neck. Dave moaned softly as Dad sucked his flesh into his mouth and started to give him hickey after hickey. Dave squirmed as pleasure oozed through his skin and around to his spine, tingling down his back. He arched his hips up into Dad and was greeted by his erection. Dad ground down into him roughly, forcefully.

“You are incredibly impatient.” Dad said, but there was nothing but tenderness in his voice, nothing but approval. “I’m an old man, David. I need time to get my body going.” Dad said, giving a trail of kisses down Dave’s neck and across his throat.

“I know, I just like to feel you I just…” Dave tried to say, breathless as Dad’s tongue emerged and traced a long, slow lick down to Dave’s nipple. He licked it and Dave yelped, his wrists tugging against the restraints as he wanted to wrap his fingers in Dad’s hair. His heart pounded when he realized that he couldn’t; couldn’t stop this, couldn’t escape. His body shook, and he shuddered.

“Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuck….” Dave moaned, and Dad sat up, cold air swirling over Dave’s body as he left.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please come back, please…”

“Shhh, stop worrying, Dave.” Dad said, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers. He traced his thumb lightly over Dave’s lips in a very possessive manner, and gave Dave most loving condescending look anyone ever had.

“I’ll just occupy those lips with something else.” Dad said, and he turned so that his knees pressed up against Dave’s armpits, the tip of his dick within reach of Dave’s mouth.  
Dave went for it without even needing to be told, pleasure racing through his veins as he took his Dad into his mouth. The angle was difficult and he could get no more than the head in, but he danced his tongue over it as best as he could, sucking in the slow, predictable manner that he knew Dad liked. He licked around the head and over the slit, tasting Dad’s precum, making his heart race. 

Dad reached down and stroked his fingers tenderly through Dave’s hair.

“That’s it, just like that. Very good.” he said, and Dave’s heart swelled. He lived for this.

Dad’s hand came around to the back of his head and held him steady as Dad pushed himself slowly deeper into Dave’s mouth. Dave could not move; he couldn’t squirm away, or pull back, or even protest because his mouth was full of dick. He was absolutely powerless, and he moaned heavily as the rest of the tension of the world left his body. He allowed himself to fully show his pleasure on his face.

Dad pulled slowly back out again and then slid back in, slowly, always starting slowly. He had the patience of a mountain, something Dave would never have, which was why he loved when Dad took control. If things had been up to Dave they’d have both gone off already, an hour ago, fallen asleep, woken up, and it would be over. But not when Dad was in charge. Things were never, ever rushed for him.

Dad slowly fucked Dave’s mouth with a measured, steady pace. The head of his dick slipped in past Dave’s teeth and ran along his tongue, to slowly push against his gag reflex so that Dave had a chance to let it relax. Then he’d feel his air slowly get cut off, and he’d be without it for a few seconds, before Dad slowly withdrew. Dave panted for air, groaning every time Dad slid back in, teasing him with his tongue until he received a gentle slap on his cheek, and then he held still. 

He received Dad into his mouth passively after that; not participating in what was happening to him except to feel. He closed his eyes a short time later and just concentrated on what it felt like, though sometimes he couldn’t help opening them to look at the pleasure on Dad’s face. It was there; full and complete, and Dave’s heart swelled with happiness that Dad was enjoying himself as much as he was.

He felt Dad’s dick grow rigidly hard, and prepared himself to swallow, if that was what he wanted today. But then he pulled back fully, Dave giving his tip one last kiss as it left his mouth, and his aching jaw closed gratefully. 

“Damn…” Dave whispered, and Dad sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” Dave said softly, and for once, he actually meant it.

“No, it’s alright.” Dad said. “I know you can’t help yourself. Here, I can help you.” 

Dad disappeared from Dave’s vision for a moment, and he heard him pulling something out from under the bed. Dave’s heart flew wildly in his chest when he saw the rubber ball gag in Dad’s hands- along with a black blindfold.

Dad sat down on the bed beside Dave’s head, keeping his feet on the floor, almost as if he was tucking him in. His face looked so fatherly, so proud as he stroked Dave’s hair with his fingers, and Dave wanted to tell him that he was everything, he was all he ever wanted. But he couldn’t find the words; and soon Dad was gone from his vision as the soft black cloth was tied around his head, covering his eyes.

He felt the gentle press of rubber against his lips, and he opened his mouth obediently as Dad pushed it in.

“Good boy.” Dad said, making Dave moan with happiness as Dad reached around to buckle the leather straps of the gag behind his head. Dave could no longer see, or move, or talk. He could barely hear, either, with the way his pulse was pounding in his ears. He felt Dad’s lips brush against his ear as he whispered into it.

“Do you remember your safe signal?” Dad asked, and Dave nodded, unable to reply any other way. “What is it?”

Dave shook his head no, vigorously. He felt Dad’s hand stroke through his hair with approval. He’d answered correctly.

“Good boy, Dave.”

His heart swelled as much as his dick did.

He felt Dad’s hands stroking down his neck and over his shoulders in an appreciative manner, his palms stroking Dave’s skin until he reached his nipples, and then he pinched. Dave arched his back and tried to squirm, but he was tied down too securely. He could do nothing about what was happening to him and that feeling made it incredible. 

Dad teased and flicked his nipples for a long time, making Dave pant heavily through the air he could get around the rubber ball. He clamped his teeth down on it as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. He whined, a pathetic, desperate sound that he would never, ever let anyone else hear, and Dad chuckled softly, because he knew. He knew the whimpering, helpless mess that Dave Strider could be reduced to, that the rest of the world would never, ever know.

Dad released Dave’s nipples and he gasped with relief and panted, his chest heaving. Dad’s hands wandered down Dave’s sides, tickling him as he planted kisses on his stomach. He moved to the side and bit into the soft flesh above Dave’s hip, sucking his skin roughly into his mouth, making Dave groan. 

He released his skin and then Dave felt his tongue draw a long, slow lick down over his hip and around his thigh. He licked slowly up the inside of Dave’s thigh, several times, making Dave whine as he tried to beg.

“eeeeeettthhhh…” he said, and Dad only chuckled as he moved back up to lick Dave’s stomach again. Dave bucked his hips, getting nothing but empty air, and then two firm hands on his sides, holding him down. Dad then licked slowly down his other leg, over his other thigh, driving Dave insane with his impossible teasing and patience.

Then Dad moved his lips to plant a kiss on Dave’s balls, shaved bare, just for him. Dave squirmed and grunted as Dad moved his lips up his shaft just a little, then back down to his balls. He licked them slowly, not bothering to stop the drool from running down between Dave’s ass cheeks. Dave writhed and panted and grunted, trying to move his dick into that hot, wet mouth. 

“eeeeeeeeethhhhhhh…” he begged again, and Dad laughed softly, his hands holding Dave firmly in place. He traced his tongue up Dave’s shaft until just before the head and then licked down again, teasing him relentlessly, Dave’s dick swollen in the hardest erection he’d ever had in his life. 

Dad traced his tongue back up Dave’s shaft and finally, swallowed the head fully into his mouth. Dave screamed with pleasure as he felt the hot, wet heat of Dad’s mouth take him, and then his hands were stroking his balls as well. Dad sucked expertly, drawing his lips over the tip of Dave’s cock repeatedly, relentlessly, teasing nothing now but the head and Dave knew he’d cum in just a few more seconds. Somehow, Dad knew. He pulled his lips away, leaving Dave shamelessly humping the air, overwhelmed by desire.

He felt Dad’s weight leave the bed. He heard him go into the bathroom and open a drawer. Dave’s heart somehow raced even faster as he became overwhelmed with want and lust. Dad didn’t usually fuck him. It was a very rare thing; he claimed it was hard on his old body but Dave was pretty sure he kept it rare just make Dave more desperate. He heard Dad come back into the room and hoped, and when he heard the soft pop of a plastic cap opening, his dick pulsed with excitement.

Dad said nothing. Dave heard ropes being pulled somewhere, though he didn’t feel anything…and then Dad’s hands were on his knees, bending them up. Suddenly the rope gave Dave enough slack to do it, until he felt resistance when his feet almost reached his ass. Dad gently spread his legs and sat between them. Dave heard him roll a condom on. He smelled the lubricant as Dad rubbed it over his condomed dick. 

“Yeth…yeth…” was all Dave could do or say, and then Dad’s cool tip was there, resting at his entrance, ready to force him open.

Dave nodded some, begging, and Dad began to slowly push. He stretched Dave open as he entered and Dave whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed, his fists clamping empty air. He whined and cried out as Dad stretched him; slowly but never stopping as Dave panted heavily through his nose. He lost his erection and his entire body shook and he took solace in the restraints that held him, forced him to not move. He bit down on the gag hard enough to leave teeth marks. It had been awhile since they’d done this last.

Dad was halfway in when he slid slowly back out. Dave felt his hands, reassuring and strong, begin to stroke his outer thighs as he pushed back in again. It didn’t burn as much as the first time, but it was still uncomfortable and Dad’s slow pace was suddenly far less annoying and Dave was much more grateful for it. He felt Dad’s hands stroking his bare legs, as he pushed in a little farther this time. Dave whimpered.

“Shhh. You can do this for me. Make me proud, David.”

Dave’s heart swelled with desire and need and love. Yes. Yes, Dad, take me, anything for you.  
Dad slid back out except for his tip, spread more lubricant on to his dick, and pushed back in again.

Dad moved slowly. Patiently. Gently. Dave couldn’t say anything to him; but he didn’t need to. If ever there was a time Dave’s facial expressions showed, it was now; the wall he usually wore to fend off the rest of the world was crumbled to nothing, his heart laid bare for Dad to see.

“Just delicious.” Dad said, an air of breath in his voice, enough so that Dave knew how good he was really feeling. He was moving a little faster now and Dave could feel himself stretching to let him in. The pace was steady. He started to relax. It started to feel good.

Really good. 

“Mmmmph.” Dave said, feeling his eyes roll back in his head even though it didn’t matter because he couldn’t see, anyway. He realized that he had a lot more freedom with the extra rope Dad had given him to bend his knees. He lifted his ass up and thrust back.

“That’s it, good job, David.” Dad said, and lust and affection rushed through Dave’s veins and went straight to his dick. Dad saw, and then his hand was there, his strong palm stroking him, gentle but firm, and heat started to spread, all the way down his dick and into his balls. He felt his dick get hard again as he shuddered with desire.

“Just perfect.” Dad said, and his hand was gone, and back on Dave’s leg. 

Then Dad thrust, hard and deep. Dave cried out with pleasure as his hands again tried to clasp something and were met with only air. Dad fucked him hard, over and over, rough and powerful, taking him for himself and heat and lust soaked through Dave like thick syrup, sweet and powerful and overwhelming. He was subject to the strength of Dad’s complete manliness, and he felt honored and humbled that he was good enough to be taken by him. He felt Dad’s hands clasp his skin tightly, his fingers digging in to him as he shoved himself deep inside and stayed. Dave felt absolutely whole and in love. He made his Dad feel good. Everything was perfect.

Dad slid out of him slowly, always, always careful not to hurt him. Dave whimpered at the loss, but soon found his world in a haze as Dad’s fingers traced over his dick. He grabbed him roughly and pulled, and Dave cried out as he lifted his hips into the touch. 

“That’s it; go on.” Dad said, his voice heavy with satisfaction and approval as he lay down beside Dave, his naked body pressing against him. Dave’s ears flamed red and his body shook as he thrust up into Dad’s hand, which he held steady and strong. It was so warm, so comforting, so gentle. He was overwhelmed with Dad’s sexiness; the heat rose and built upon itself until Dave was unaware of anything except for Dad’s hand, his body lying next to him, his breath dancing across his neck. 

Dave fucked his hand frantically, the pleasure building to an ever higher level, but every time it neared it’s peak he fought it; he held out, because he was waiting, waiting for permission from his Dad that it was okay.

Dad’s free arm slid behind Dave’s shoulders and he pushed his head against the crook of his neck. Dad rested his cheek on top of Dave’s matted blond hair and stroked his face and neck gently. 

“It’s okay, David. You can cum. Make me proud.”

The words pushed him over the edge and he lost it, pleasure spilling over the top as it pulsed out of him in waves, all over Dad’s hand, all over his bare stomach. Dad stroked him then while he lay still, until he’d milked every last drop and Dave shook his head no. He was finished.

Dad reached up with his cum-covered hand and untied the blindfold, neither of them caring that it got all in Dave’s hair. Dave blinked as he saw his face, the face of parently approval, of fatherly pride. Dad unbuckled the gag and stroked Dave’s cheek, spreading his cum over it, and he closed his eyes, exhausted.

Dad sat up and quickly unbuckled Dave from the restraints, and then he came back to lay beside him. Dave curled into Dad’s arms, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, and Dad wrapped his arms around him, warm and strong and tight. He kissed his forehead gently, several times, until Dave stopped shaking and relaxed in his arms.

“Very good, David. You make me so proud.” Dad said, and Dave only curled into him more, grateful, so grateful that he had the dad he’d always needed and the lover he’d always wanted somehow combined into the same person. 

“I love you.” Dave said, and it came easily, his emotions so close to the surface that it almost seemed funny to him that he spent most of his life trying to hide them.

“Oh, I love you too.” Dad said sweetly, stroking his hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

Warmth surrounded Dave as he felt sleep start to overcome him, and he was safe and comfortable and didn’t have to fight it. When he woke up, he would have to return to the world; he would have to become hard again, indifferent and aloof, unaffected by anything, strong and independent, worthy of the name Strider.

But for now, he was David, soft and vulnerable, easily broken and delicate, and it was okay, because his Dad would keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the Father Time tizzy [Fastpuck](fastpuck.tumblr.com) started on Tumblr last week


End file.
